G Gundam Wing
by NeoSaturn
Summary: Unidentified gundams appear and attack unsuspecting Gundam Fighters. Who are these gundams that have appeared suddenly? Only time will tell…
1. Gundam Fight Begin

Disclaimer: The creations of G Gundam and Gundam Wing are property of Bandai. Beginning synopsis taken from G Gundam Technical Manual. I do not own them so please don't sue me.

Story also (forums)

Story and original characters created and written by NeoSaturn

Co written by BlizzardAngel

Thoughts are in '' and/or Italics

means new setting

Synopsis: It is the Future Century 60, disputes between nations are settled not by war, but by organized tournaments between giant Mobile Fighters, called Gundams. The 13th Gundam Tournament is the most anticipated yet, with every colony eager to unveil its latest Fighter to the world. But something is amiss at this year's competition. Unidentified gundams appear and attack unsuspecting Gundam Fighters. Who are these gundams that have appeared suddenly? Only time will tell…

G Gundam Wing

Chapter One

Gundam Fight Begins

During dusk, over the broken city of Rome, rain clouds form above. Some believe that violent storms at sunset are a bad omen that something terrible will happen. A dark haired Japanese man, wearing a red headband and cape, entered a seedy bar as he walked past thieves, murderers, and rapists without even given them a second glance. He headed straight to the bar and took a seat on a barstool. The man tending the bar, who seemed in his sixties asked,

"What drink do you want?"

"Water." Was the reply of the cloaked man. The bartender raised a brow and repeated disbelievingly.

"Water?" The old man could not remember the last time anyone had asked for that drink. He laughed to himself as he poured ice water in a tall, clear glass. "This is on the house." The bartender said, placing the water in front of the cloaked individual. The Japanese man consumed some of the water then pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and presented it to the old man.

"Have you seen this man around?" The bartender looked to see an old picture of a young man with someone on his shoulders, although he could not see who because the rest of the picture was ripped off. The old man shook his head.

"No, we mostly get scum of the earth here. I would remember if I've seen him." The old man returned the picture with one question popping in his head. "So who is he?" An annoyed look appeared on the caped man's face and answered coldly.

"If you didn't see him then it doesn't matter." The bartender shrugged it off and replied lightly.

"That bad huh." And move down the bar to serve other patrons. The cloaked man sat quietly; staring at his half drank glass of water when two bulky thugs surrounded him.

"Hey! Who do you think you are coming into our bar and sitting at my barstool!" The crimson cloaked man stood up, making the two men jump back.

"I was just leaving." He turned around toward the exit. He took only one step, then half of the people in the bar stood up as if they were preparing for a fight. The man in red glanced around to see a number of angry faces staring at him with such bloodlust… except for one. All other people either ran for safety or were too drunk to care except this individual. He was neither. He stood at the back of the bar in a dark corner, watching the whole event unfold from the shadows. The Japanese man tried to make out the person's face, trying to see past the darkness when one of the thugs grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think your go-ohhhh!" Before the thug could even finish his sentence, the man in crimson punched him in his mouth with the back of his fist, knocking his front teeth in. The other thug standing next the cloaked man grabbed a bottle of whiskey and attempted to break it on caped man's head. The younger man in red grabbed the thug's right wrist and squeezed it until it broke. The thug screamed in agony, which triggered the rest of his associates to launch their assault.

With one arm, the man in crimson threw the thug at the incoming mob, causing them to fall down on the beer stained floor. As the group of thugs struggled to their feet, he started toward the exit but then as he neared the door, he got closer to the man in shadows. The light slowly revealed that he was, in fact, a boy. The caped man was surprised that a minor, maybe no more than fifteen years old, would be at a place like this. As the cloaked man neared the teenager, it is also revealed that the brown haired boy was of Asian decent. The man in red found it strange that an Asian would be in the middle Italy, at night.

The cloaked man and the youth locked eyes for a second and he saw that the boy's dark, blue eyes were icily detached of emotion; his face was expressionless. The cloaked man returned his eyes toward the exit. As he opened the door, he found more thugs outside. He started walking down the street when the mob that he put down earlier, appeared behind him.

"STOP HIM!"

Immediately the thugs outside surrounded the man in red. He stood in the middle of a circle made up of drunken bad guys and suddenly, a tall, thin man with long red hair walk through the wall of thugs, standing in front of the man in red and over looking his opponent.

"You messed with the wrong gang tonight, buddy." Then he pointed to himself. "I'm a gundam fighter and what I say goes around here." All said with extreme confidence. "You should have heard of me, as all know of me and my awe-inspiring power. My name is Michelo Chariot." The man in crimson tilted his head slightly.

"Well then I, Domon Kasshu, challenge you to a GUNDAM FIGHT MATCH!"

Michelo was surprised that this man was a gundam fighter. Michelo smirked to himself when he launched an attack with a fury of kicks. However, Domon had blocked them all with ease. It was then that Michelo realized that he was not going to win without his gundam.

"YOU GUYS, GET HIM!" He commanded to his men as he ran towards the abandon slums.

Domon was left fighting off ten thugs alone as they all charged at once. But Domon effortlessly took them out left and right and each thug was laid out in the middle of the street. Domon started to sprint towards the direction that Michelo went. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that boy again. He was standing at the door of the bar now.

"Is he watching me?" Domon murmured to himself as he dashed toward the slums. Domon ran as fast as he could with his cape flowing behind him like a flag in the wind. He sprinted until he found an abandon lot surrounded by the rubble of destroyed buildings. He moved around the debris looking for Michelo Chariot; searching the destroyed structures when suddenly, one of them exploded. Domon turned to see an immense figure standing in the smoke. As the smoke cleared it revealed the Neros gundam; The pride of Neo Italy was a force to reckon with. Neros gundam was armed with a double sided ax and a circular shield with small red orbs bordering the edge.

Gundam Neros attacked, swinging the ax at Domon, but he was able to get out of the way in time.

"CORE LANDER!" Domon yelled, as the gundam targeted him with its 60mm vulcans. As Michelo fired, a blue streak came over Domon and he escaped the hail of bullets. Michelo look up to see Domon riding on top of an air car and yelled, "RISE SHINING GUNDAM!!!" Domon snapped his fingers and two hundred feet away, rubble from a demolished structure gave way to expose a flower bud-like space ship, opening like a flower touch by the morning sun. Inside rested a kneeling figure; the white mobile suit slowly rose as if it was waking from a long sleep.

Domon's core lander flew to the gundam's back and attached to become its backpack.

"Mobile trace system engage." The computer voice announced as the Japanese gundam fighter was being wrapped in latex type material. Domon, now tightly covered by this motion censored suit, readied himself for the fight. He quickly warmed up Shining gundam in a quick series of punches and kicks and settled into defiance.

"Let see how well you do when fighting on equal terms." Domon shot to Michelo.

"GUNDAM FIGHT SET! READY!! GO!!!" Yelled both opponents as their gundams launched at each other. Neros gundam swung his ax at Shining gundam, but the white mobile suit was more agile and swiftly avoided the attack. Neros was left open to an attack and Domon quickly took the opportunity by striking it in the face. Neros fell back a few steps while Michelo was astonished by with the mobile suit's speed and power.

"I never fought any fighter with so much strength! How is it possible?" He uttered as he scowled at Shining Gundam.

"It's possible because you're a second class Gundam fighter, who lied and cheated to get to the top!" Domon commented sharply. Michelo was enraged by his interjection and shouted back his aggravation.

"SHUT UP! Y-YOU COULDN'T WIPE MY ASS, LET ALONE BEAT ME!!" An infuriated Michelo hollered dumbly at the defiant mobile fighter. Neros initiated a fury of kicks and ax attacks on the white gundam, however, Shining was able to avoid the attacks as swiftly as before.

"This is a waste of my time." Domon uttered unimpressed by the fight that he was currently engaged in.

"WHY YOU SON OF… I'LL GET YOU!!" Screamed the raging Michelo. He put his gundam into full thrust, flying towards Shining Gundam mindlessly. Neros held its ax and aimed it for Domon's cockpit and swung the ax with great force. His attack was caught in mid strike by Shining's left hand. The force of Michelo's gundam pushed Shining back one-hundred feet, finally coming to a rest against a dilapidated building. Both gundams struggled in a pushing challenge as each gundam strained under the immense pressure.

"If this is the best you can do then you have already lost." Domon stated as Shining Gundam's left hand slowly twisted, breaking the ax in Neros' right hand. The car sized ax head fell to the ground, embedding itself vertically. Michelo jump back, firing his Vulcans at Domon but Shining Gundam initiated its appearance to change. The pilot inside began to chant words unknown to his opponent. "This hand of my glows with an awesome power. It burning grip tell me to DEFEAT YOU!" Domon declared as Shining's right hand emanated an emerald glow. Shining Gundam launched itself toward the Neros Gundam. "SHINING FINGER!" Domon yelled as Shining grabbed Neros' head.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Cried Michelo as a rush of panic washed over his body.

"Tell me, have you seen this man?" Domon asked while the picture he had showed earlier to the bartender was displayed in Michelo's cockpit's screen.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Michelo shrieked.

"Have you seen this MAN?" Domon voiced in a sharp tone as he squeezed Neros' head harder.

"NO!" He cried out in pain. "I NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE!" Michelo said in anguish.

"I didn't think you would…" Domon replied as he intended to crush Neros Gundam's head.

"HEY, NEO JAPAN'S GUNDAM FIGHTER!" One of the bulky men said as he stood on top of one of the five-story abandon buildings. Domon turned to see that it was the thugs that he beat earlier in the bar and they were holding the old bartender at gun point. "LET GO OUR BOSS OR THE OLD MAN GETS IT!" Demanded the pair as they brutally hit the old man over the head with butt of a gun. The old man fell over, unconscious. Domon let go of the now disfigured Neros Gundam. It fell to one knee as Michelo was trying to catch his breath. Domon step back from the gundam, powering down his shining finger as he faced the two low lives.

"We still owe you for humiliating us at the bar." The thug with the broken wrist replied as he unmercifully kicked the old man off the roof top. Domon put Shining into full thrust, quickly closing the gap between him and the falling man. Shining extended his hand, gently catching the man. The force that Shining Gundam used caused it to crash into the building the contemptible duo were standing on. The whole structure fell on the white gundam and crushed the thugs under the rubble and debris. Shining was coved in the remains of the building and Domon looked to see if the old man was okay. He heard a moan from the old man, as Domon looked to his uncovered right hand.

"HA! HA! HA! YOU FOOL! NOW BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" Laughed a delighted Michelo. Neros pointed its shield at Shining Gundam as it started to glow an eerie pink. Domon could not move without killing the old man in his hands.

"Forgive me father, I failed you." Domon uttered dejectedly.

"PINK POWER PLATE FIRE!!!" Neros Gundam shield released a pink beam towards the debris covered Shining. The light was suddenly blinding as a beam of bright yellow light came from the sky, hitting the Neros Gundam's beam. The two beams fought each other, like two bucks fighting over a female. After a few seconds of the struggling beams, the amber ray over powered Michelo's beam causing his gundam's shield to explode. Following the clash of light, both Michelo and Domon looked to were that yellow beam originated. There flying in the air was a bird-like machine. It dove toward the gundam fighters at a high speed. As it neared the ground, the machine undertook a transformation as its head separated from its body. The bird-like head separated its beak to form a long rifle and the head formed as shield. It combined into a mobile suit.

This momentary distraction gave Domon time to place the injured man out of harms way. The new mobile suit landed between Shining and Neros Gundam and Shining gundam stood up from the ground and questioned the mysterious gundam.

"Who are you?" Ask the bewildered Domon as he looked at the mobile suit. No answer came from the winged gundam as it abruptly turned toward Michelo. There kneeling on one knee was Neros gundam; its left arm was completely destroyed when his shield over loaded and exploded. Inside the cockpit was Michelo howling in pain, grasping his left arm as if itself was torn from his body.

"Are you Michelo Chariot?" Said a detached, monotone voice.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN MY MATCH!" Yelled the infuriate gundam fighter from Neo Italy.

"Are you the gundam fighter representing Neo Italy?" The monotone voice demanded.

"YEAH! YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" Yelled the irate Michelo.

"Mission Accepted." The monotone voice uttered. The winged mobile suit started to walk towards Neros gundam. Michelo was shocked by the insolence of the intruding gundam.

"TAKE THIS!" He screamed as he fired his "Silver Feet". The beams miss the interfering gundam and the winged gundam kept walking toward the mangled mobile suit. Michelo fired like mad trying to hit the mobile suit that was heading his way; each blast getting closer each time. The intervening gundam kept closing in on the terrified gundam pilot and Michelo stood up from his kneeling position. "Eat this!" Michelo remarked as he fired a volley of all four of Neros' "Silver Feet". Three of the four beams missed the meddling gundam, however, the forth beam hit the winged gundam's beam rifle, knocking it from its hand.

"HA! What are you going to do now punk?" Said the now confidant Michelo. "Without your Buster rifle, you're nothing!"

The winged gundam's step did not falter as it continued its march toward Neros gundam. Michelo stared in shock as the gundam continued to pursue him even though his main weapon was not in his possession. The cold, detached voice echoed through his cockpit.

"Neo Italy's Michelo Chariot," The unknown pilot's voice sent shivers down his spine. "I will kill you." His heart stopped for a second at his statement and a part of him wanted to run away from this man but he reminded himself of whom he was.

"I AM MICHELO CHARIOT! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HAAAA!" Michelo let out a barrage of beams from his legs and most encountered the red shield that the approaching gundam was holding. The beams bounced off of the shield and the white gundam grew closer. Suddenly, the red shield hinged forward and the handle to a beam saber popped up. The winged gundam grabbed the grey handle with its right hand and pulled it out and out emerged was an emerald light in shape of a blade. The gundam made a dash toward Neros gundam and Michelo frantically shot his silver beams from his legs. The beams hit the white gundam and were not doing a damn thing. Michelo's face contorted in fear as the winged gundam came upon him in seconds and thrusted his beamed in Neros gundam cockpit. The winged gundam looked over his shoulder as its dulled eyes flashed a bright emerald, bleeding into the wind. There stood Domon in his Shining gundam staring disbelieving at the scene. The one rule that every gundam fighter knew was never to purposely strike the cockpit, yet this mysterious gundam pilot did just that without a moments hesitation.

The winged gundam looked back to Neros gundam and withdrew the beam saber and took a step back, turning around to put back his saber in his shield. Behind him, Neros dropped to its knees and exploded. The explosion causing the ground to rumble and the abandoned buildings to shake and debris scattered about.

Domon could not believe what he saw. Though he didn't like the other fighter, it wasn't right for him to be defeat in such a way.

"How could you do that!? That is against the gundam fight regulations to deliberately target an opponent's cockpit! Who are you?" The winged gundam stood there for a moment just staring at the white gundam. Domon was obviously shocked at the cold blooded way of the assassination of Michelo Chariot. The winged gundam walked over to pick up his long rifle. He didn't respond to Domon's questions.

Inside of the winged gundam's cockpit, an alert signal for a sudden incoming message sounded and a pair of cobalt eyes glanced to the right of the screens and appeared there was a written text message with orders for him to return to base. He nodded his head with the only words coming from his mouth, telling Domon the only reason why he was there.

"Mission Completed." The winged gundam jumped into the air and transformed into its previous form and took off in its bird-mode, leaving a confused gundam fighter with unanswered questions. At first, he was in search for only one answer but now with the turn events, his one answer grew into many.


	2. Suspicions and Altercations

Disclaimer: The creations of G Gundam and Gundam Wing are property of Bandai. Beginning synopsis taken from G Gundam Technical Manual. I do not own them so please don't sue me.

Story and original characters created and written by NeoSaturn

Co written by BlizzardAngel

Story (forums)

Thoughts are in '' and/or _Italics_

means new setting

Synopsis: It is the Future Century 60, disputes between nations are settled not by war, but by organized tournaments between giant Mobile Fighters, called Gundams. The 13th Gundam Tournament is the most anticipated yet, with every colony eager to unveil its latest Fighter to the world. But something is amiss at this year's competition. Unidentified gundams appear and attack unsuspecting Gundam Fighters. Who are these gundams that have appeared suddenly? Only time will tell…

G Gundam Wing

Chapter Two

Suspicions and Altercations

They say that if it rains after a battle, that battle was a bloody one. Yet, others believe the rain are tears of angels crying for how much man can hate his brother so. In any case, the rain can only do so much. It can wash away the stains of blood off the battle field; however, it cannot wash away the stains on man's soul.

Domon stood motionlessly as he gaze at what remained of his opponent's gundam. There was nothing left of the mobile fighter that could be recognize as ever being part of a gundam.

_'How can someone do that to another?' _Domon thought to himself.

Just then, a bright light caught his eyes, from out of nowhere, three helicopters were above him. Each helicopter dropped four armed soldiers, all soldiers pointing a machine gun at Domon. The Shining Gundam's pilot glanced at the soldiers to see which one to take out first. Suddenly, a piercing voice boomed out of one of the helicopter's loud speaker.

"To Neo-Japan Gundam fighter, Domon Kasshu. This is the police. Please come with us for questioning." Domon stood quietly looking into the eyes of the armed men; His stare pieced the very core of each man, causing them to become very nervous.

Domon stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. He raised his arms in the air, to signify his non-aggression and two of the men handcuffed Domon and placed him into a helicopter.

As the helicopter took off, Domon could see the men starting to secure the area. The helicopter rose higher in the air, giving Domon a better look at aftermath from before.

_'That could have been me...'_ He thought dejectedly.

"Where are you people taking me to?" Said Domon, with great annoyance.

"Police HQ." Said the helicopter pilot.

Emerging from the dark clouds to the light of day, the bird like machine gleamed like a new car. By looking at it one would not guess that a few hours ago, it was involved in a gundam fight, where it destroyed another's life.

"Secure channel open, A.T.A thirty-two minutes and thirty-six seconds," said a monotone voice. "Heero Yuy reporting."

As the soaring gundam was in route to its base, a fighter squad from an Italian base was close behind.

"Sally, I think were in a wild goose chase." Said one of the fighter pilots, who sighed in frustration but continued his look out.

"Look Andy, Italian Intel said that the unidentified gundam could be in the area, so keep in eye out! They also believe it may not be detectable by radar." Said the squadron leader.

Now passing over Mediterranean Sea, Heero continued his report.

"Heero, what is the condition of Wing Gundam?" Said an old, raspy voice.

"Slight damage to right shoulder armor from target, two charges left in beam rifle, and main sensors is out due to an overloaded relay, Doctor J." Heero replied.

"I guess that is why you could not pick up that group of fighters in your area." Said the old man.

Heero looked around to see where those fighters were, he noticed them four miles away, about a thousand feet below his position and coming towards him from behind.

"F/A -22 raptors, six of them, red and blue coloring." Heero observed.

"It must be the mercenary squadron, Flying Ligers. I heard that they're here in Italy… The Italian government must have hired them to look for you. So eliminate them, Heero." Doctor J ordered.

"Mission accepted."

The bird like gundam banked to the left, causing sharp contrails to come from the wing tips, changing it direction for a direct intercept course for the unaware mercenary pilots.

"I think we could call this one a bust." Andy concluded after searching the skies for several hours.

"Maybe you're right. Ten more minutes and we will head back." Sally replied.

"So Sally, how much longer are we going to work for the pasta-heads?" Said Mikhail of Liger-three.

"We have three more weeks till our contract is up." She informed her fellow comrade.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, mostly escorts, free fuel, free armaments, and the chow wasn't bad either." Andy said as he tip Liger-two left to right.

"All you think about is food Andy, but your right, it could be worse, we could be in England again." Kou reminded everyone as he moved his Liger-four to the left of Andy. Everyone laughed out at the reminder, remembering the times they had there.

"I don't know, that spotted dick wasn't half bad." Andy seriously thought about the one English dish that he had eaten there, which was kind of tasty.

"I could dip a bike tire in chocolate and call it a donut and you would say it is not bad." Bob retorted of Liger-six. Everyone chuckled at Andy.

"Ha-ha-ha. Laugh it all up, just wait when-" Andy suddenly stopped as he spotted something. Before he could say anything, his fellow pilot said what exactly came to his mind.

"Uhhh… What is that at ten o'clock?" Keith of Liger-five questioned suspiciously.

Sally looked to see a bird-like fighter on a B-line for the six Ligers.

"Look sharp Ligers, we have a live one here!" Sally readied herself and the others took proper preparations for the upcoming engagement.

"I guess we have to earn are pay today people." Mikhail grumbled.

"And I was looking forward to that nap." Grunted Kou.

"Well, at least will have some fun." Keith interjected.

"People, don't underestimate this guy. Remember, he _did_ take out a Gundam fighter, so stay frosty." Andy warned as he watched the gundam enclose on their position.

"We're the Flying Ligers! Six of us and one of him. We're not even going break a sweat." Bob replied cockily.

"Ligers, three and four break left, Ligers five and six break right. Andy, follow my lead." Commanded Sally as they all broke off, ready to attack the flying gundam.

"YES, ma'am!" Andy exclaimed excitedly and Sally blushed slightly when she heard Andy's enthusiasm.

"Before I forget, remind me to ask you something important after the mission…" Andy turned his head to look at the fighter plane that was by his side. He stared at Sally as she nodded her head and asked.

"What is it?" Sally queried as she continued looked over to her wingman.

"Later," He said softly, then with added enthusiasm, he exclaimed, "Let's get this guy outta the way first!"

"Agreed." Replied Sally. Both fighters went into high gear, and headed straight towards Wing Gundam.

"I think he wants to play chicken, Sally." The adrenaline was starting to pump through their veins and Andy was ready for a fight.

"I think we should oblige." Sally replied. Both Liger one and two went into a tight formation as they increase speed toward the white gundam. As they neared each other, both the gundam and the fighters did not waver.

"Sally… I think this guy is serious." Andy said, a little concerned.

"I'm not backing down!" Sally retorted with venom in her voice.

Liger-two started to falter, however, Liger-one seem to increase in speed just from the will of the pilot.

"I never back down from a battle!" Sally gritted her teeth while her blue eyes were trained on her enemy. With Liger-two out of this contest of wills, it became a one on one battle of determination. As both Wing Gundam and the custom Raptor drew nearer to each other, time seem to slow down to make a few seconds seem like an eternity. Sally could see the white bird-like craft closing in without any hesitation.

_'This guy is for real... I guess we can call this one a draw._' Sally thought to herself.

"SALLY, NOOOOOO!!!!" Hearing Andy's voice caused her to bank Liger-one hard right, missing the gundam by mere inches. "HOLY SHIT!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT SALLY! …I-I thought were going kill yourself right then and there." His voice suddenly dropped as a moment of realization occurred of what and who he could have lost.

"Kou, Keith, ready to intercept bogey. Liger-six, climb fifteen-hundred feet and hold position. Mikhail, Andy, stay close… this will be interesting…" Sally commanded sternly to the rest of the Flying Ligers.

The unit moved like pack of wolves, each one positioning for a kill; waiting for the signal from the alpha wolf to pounce their prey.

"Pilot of unidentified gundam, this is Sally Po, leader of the Flying Ligers. You are surrounded and outnumbered, surrender now and follow us to airbase Cartia or we will be forced to shoot you down." Sally demanded.

Heero glanced at his view screen to see squadron position for the attack.

"I will kill you all." Heero threatened in a low and monotone voice.

Sally was in awe by that statement, she never heard someone say such a sentence with no emotion, no life.

"Who the **fuck **do **you** think you are?" Said Kou furiously. "We're the Flying Ligers and we're undefeated!"

"Maybe we should show him what Ligers do to weak animals, Right Kou!"

"Right Keith!" Liger-four and Liger-five increased velocity and positioned themselves behind the bird-like fighter.

"Liger-four, Fox-two." The F-22 fired off a heat seeking missile at the flying gundam.

"Liger-five, Fox-two." Keith followed with one of his own. The missiles locked on to Wing's heat signature and the said gundam went into a steep dive, as the missile pursued with rising speed.

"I DID NOT TELL YOU TO FIRE, DAMN IT!" Sally yelled, frustrated at the disobedience of the two pilots.

"Hey, he's trying to out run the sidewanders?" Andy's eyes never left the battle.

"That dive is to steep, he'll never recover!" Bob exclaimed as Wing gundam continued to nose-dive. The gundam was dangerously approaching the water as the missiles inched nearer to their target.

Heero quickly pulled back on both controls and Wing gundam's nose started to rise but the momentum of the dive was still pushing him toward the sea.

"He'll never recover, and if he did, those missiles will get the bastard." Kou spat out.

Wing was within feet of both the missiles and the water when the blue eyed pilot suddenly pushed forward on the controls causing an immense burst of propellant to fire out of its vernie's. The Wing gundam took off like a rocket, riding along the sea, and mere inches from the water. The resulting rush caused the sea below to swell up, catching the missile in mid-flight.

"I can't believe it! That's impossible!" Mikhail was astounded at the sight.

"He's not getting away that easily!" Kou maneuvered Liger- four to draw closer to Wing.

"I got your back buddy." Said Keith as Wing was soaring only feet above the sea. Both fighters were to close to fire their missiles.

"Keith, switch to guns." Both Ligers fired their twenty millimeter vulcans; most of the rounds splash in the sea below and what did hit Wing did not even leave a scratch.

"What is that thing made of!?" Keith growled out as the bird-like fighter quickly gained altitude with the two fighters close behind.

"BACK OFF YOU TWO! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET HIM THAT WAY!" Yelled a very furious Sally.

"Just a little closer and we'll have him." Said Kou with Wing in his sights. As Liger-four was about to fire, Wing transformed, almost stopping in mid-air causing Liger-four and five to zip past the mobile suit like bats out of hell.

"What the fu..?" Before they could finish their sentence, Heero took aim at the two fighters, and fired a colossal amber beam of energy; it enveloped both fighters in less than a second, leaving nothing more than charred dust.

"KOU! KIETH...THAT BASTURD WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" Mikhail's voice boom angrily as he watched his fellow teammates die before his very eyes.

"Everyone lock on and fire! Liger-one Fox-two!"

All of the fighters launch sidewinders at the mobile suit and the four inbound missiles homed in on the gundam.

"You can't out run them all gundam!" Bob growled out. Wing Gundam hovered in mid-air as the missiles homed in. The gundam's display lit up like a Christmas tree and Heero quickly lock on to the missiles in-flight. In range, Heero fired Wing's head vulcans, with a right to left motion, the gundam destroyed each sidewinder.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE…he intercepted each one!" Mikhail eyes grew unbelievingly.

"He has an Anti-Missile System. We're going to have to get closer if we want to destroy that thing." Andy pushed the throttle forward.

"Liger-three and six, pincer attack! We'll distract him." Commanded Sally.

Mikhail and Bob climbed high to prepare, as both Sally and Andy got into a tight two-man formation.

"Sally, can we pull it off with only two fighters?" Ask Andy unassurdily.

"Just take your position, I will handle the rest." Sally replied as Liger-two moved into forward position.

As Liger-two grew nearer to the gundam, the jet started to sway side to side, gaining the gundam's, much wanted, attention. While from behind, Sally was ready to launch a missile towards the menacing mobile suit. Bob and Mikhail rounded to the back of the gundam and closed in, everyone moving fast as Andy shot sparsely at the torso.

"Sally, get ready!" Liger-two warned.

"Ready when you are, Andy." Sally was ready and no matter what, this gundam was going down!

"Banking NOW!" Liger-two pulled a hard right and heard Sally fire her missile. She watched as the head of the gundam turned to target Liger-two and its vulcans fired.

Andy gasped as he noticed he was getting fired upon as the gundam continued to shoot until a bullet damaging his left wing.

"Shit! I'm hit!"

Sally gritted her teeth in anger as she heard the cry of Andy but also cursed silently as the missile she fired was blocked by the gundam's red shield.

_'Now is the time!'_

"Mikhail! Bob! NOW!"

The two pilots complied as they fired their missiles and watched as it had a direct impact from behind. The missiles exploded and a cloud of debris formed over the target and Bob yelled excitedly!

"We did it! Yeesss, you motherfucker went down!" Bob closed in on the smokey blob in the air and noticed something that made his heart stop. Green eyes flashed brightly and there was a sudden myriad of bullets coming from the dust cloud, aiming directly for Liger-six.

"OH GOD! NO-" The jet suddenly looked like Swiss cheese floating in the air. Mikhail, still thinking that there was time, yelled out in a panicky voice to his friend.

"EJECT! BOB! EJ-" Before he could finish his plea, the plane exploded and the gundam was still hovering in the same place without any visible damage.

"Damn it! You fucking _Gundam_! You're gonna PAY!"

In a blinding act of rage, Liger-three went at him at full speed, unloading its machine guns.

"ARGH! Take this!"

The F-22 continued to fly but Wing gundam's shield swiped at the jet, ripping off one of the vertical tails of the Liger- three.

"Mikhail eject!" Sally said worriedly.

"No, I can recover."

"Then I want you and Andy to head back." Sally glared at the mobile suit that already has taken three of her teammates…her friends.

"And what the hell are you going to do to it! You have to come back too! Sally!" Andy yelled angrily noticing that the Liger-one was still hanging around the vicinity of the enemy.

"I'm going to arm all the missiles and ram the jet into the gundam." The hard voice of a woman in concentration floated through the communications link and Andy froze in horror before yelling.

"That is _not_ going to **work**!"

"You have your _orders_, Liger-two. GO!"

Sally closed in on the gundam and a barrage of bullets started coming her way. She excelled in dodging them and rolled several times in the air. She noticed that the gundam brought up its beam cannon and tried to aim for her but she wasn't going to let him lock on to her.

"I don't think so buddy."

Before she could start to activate the missiles, several shots from Wing's machine cannons hit her hard, right behind the cockpit. The engine failure warning lights started beeping like mad as she began to lose speed.

"No! I will not lose!"

Heero took this chance to adjust the buster rifle for a direct hit on the fighter jet but as he was about to pull the trigger, fire from above rained down upon him and he looked up to see that there was the one jet, damaged at the wing, coming at him as fast at the jet could go.

"SALLY!"

Sally looked up and noticed what was happening.

_'No'_

"ANDY! STOP! HE'S GOING TO-"

Wing quickly adjusted his aim for the new threat and fired his rifle, the gun lighting up and the amber beam quickly leaving the gun, directed for impact on its intended target.

"Sally, please take care of Lily."

And the jet was gone. Sally did not realize that tears were streaming down her face as the explosion and debris of the Liger-two began to fall towards the water.

"Andy…" Sally armed the missiles as she was closing in fast. She ejected herself out of the plane before it hit the gundam directly in the chest. Explosions enveloped the gundam and fiery debris descended seconds afterward. The gundam fell upon collision and dropped, plummeting fast out of the sky as Sally watched from the parachute as it crashed into the water.

Up in the sky, a heart wrenching scream erupted from her throat.

"ANNNDDDYYYYY!!!"


	3. Conversation and Confrontations

Disclaimer: The creations of G Gundam and Gundam Wing are property of Bandai. Beginning synopsis taken from G Gundam Technical Manual. I do not own them so please don't sue me.

Story and original characters created and written by NeoSaturn

Co written by BlizzardAngel

Story also (forums)

Thoughts are in '' and/or _Italics_

means new setting

Synopsis: It is the Future Century 60, disputes between nations are settled not by war, but by organized tournaments between giant Mobile Fighters, called Gundams. The 13th Gundam Tournament is the most anticipated yet, with every colony eager to unveil its latest Fighter to the world. But something is amiss at this year's competition. Unidentified gundams appear and attack unsuspecting Gundam Fighters. Who are these gundams that have appeared suddenly? Only time will tell…

G Gundam Wing

Chapter Three

Conversation and Consciousness

"…_the earth is not a fucking fighting ring!"_

_-Inspector Belchino_

A man sat alone in a small room, arms folded with a look of impatience on his face.

"So that's a gundam fighter…not what I would have expected." A young man, wearing thick glasses said as he stood by the middle-aged man with dark, wavy hair and a goatee. He stared at the man sitting in the room on the other side of the glass.

"Mezzina, the sooner you learn that not everything is what it appears to be, the sooner you make inspector." Spoke the older man as he continuously stared through the one-way glass at Domon.

"Yes! Inspector Belchino, but I thought that Gundam Fight International Treaty(G.F.I.T) states that all gundam fighters have diplomatic immunity." Said the young officer.

"Maybe so, however, the order to detain him came from the Gundam Fight Commission itself. They're sending a representative to question him." Said the increasingly annoyed inspector. Belchino, with a determined look, walk toward the door to the interrogation room.

"Inspector, where are you going?" Questioned Mezzina.

"Going to have a little talk with our guest." Replied Belchino.

"But inspector the chief said to-"

"I **know** what the **chief** said…look I just want to have a small chat that's all. Besides the chief did not say anything about not having a little harmless conversation, now did he?" Belchino retorted, interrupting the young officer and did not let him say anything more as he walked into the small room that held the gundam fighter.

His eyes immediately fell upon those small, brown orbs that belonged to Domon Kasshu. The silence fell thick between the two men and Belchino looked to see the two-way mirror on the wall of the door. His eyes narrowed as he watched Kasshu from the corner of his eye, sitting in his chair with his arms crossed at his chest. The wooden table in the middle of the room held nothing on it as he grabbed the chair and turned it around, straddling it and resting his arms on the back of the chair. Belchino was just staring at the fighter, watching him in the dimly lit room that gave Domon a dangerous appearance.

"First off, Kasshu, I don't like you and what you represent but I have to know one thing, do you get enjoyment off of destroying people's lives?"

Belchino noticed that the fighter seemed to be paying attention and probably stirred something up in that brain of his. He watched as one of the fighter's brow raised in slight surprise but then the neutral expression, from before, had returned. They sat in silence again, neither stare faltered as the glare from the older man tried to break through that stony gaze of the fighter. Finally, the fighter shifted and spoke lowly.

"So what is your point?" He asked somewhat uninterestedly. Belchino sneered, slamming his hands on the wooden table and pushed himself up and forward to leer into the eyes of the man he so disliked.

"You come down here and have no regard for the people who are living on this planet. You only see the earth to either take resources from us or to destroy it with your damn machines. You colonist should just rot up there for leaving earth. You care nothing for it and yet, you can't leave this planet because you would not survive. You and all of your kind are just greedy, wicked children too scared to leave their mothers side!" Belchino snapped viciously but there was no movement from the other man, not even an acknowledgment that he had listened to the words that fell from the angry man's mouth. He panted somewhat from his frustrated outburst and just watched as the man in front of him shifted slightly. Belchino was going to say something but the Domon began to speak.

"According to Article Seven, of the Seven Articles of the Gundam Fight International Treaty, it states that the ring of the tournament is the whole Earth and that gundam fighters will not be prosecuted for destroying buildings or property on the Earth during the competition." Domon only stated the facts of what the gundam fight was, completely ignoring the morality of the strong statement given by the inspector.

Belchino's eye twitched as he listened to the words fall from the fighter's cold voice. He realized that he was not getting through to this man and that he was only mocking him in front of his face, which made his anger rise even higher.

"Look, you little _shit! _The earth is not a fucking fighting ring!" He took hold of the chair and whipped it to the side, causing it to slam into the wall and clatter loudly in the small room.

"Belchino! That enough. Take a walk." Yelled a heavy set man. Belchino slammed his fist on the table, his head looking down, eyes closed in frustration.

"I am sorry Mister Secretary General Sir, Belchino is one of our best inspectors, but he can be a little passionate at times." Said the chief, as he took a handkerchief out from his pocket and wipe the perspiration off his brow.

A tall, slender man with white hair walked into the room.

"That is quite all right, the inspector has a right to his opinion." Said the white haired man as he readjusted his glasses. "Although, it is regrettable that a few people are inconvenienced, it is for the greater good." Belchino looked over at the tall man with a look of disgust. "The Gundam fight is a necessary evil, without it, there will be an all out war between the colonies. A war that will cost the lives of millions of people, on earth and in space alike. While it is unfortunate that some collateral damage is a result, it is our intention to serve the good of mankind." The inspector, after hearing the words the secretary general spoke, composed himself and started to walk towards to door. As he opened the it, Belchino paused before leaving.

"Mister Secretary, you say that you have 'good intentions'. However, there is an old saying, that the road to hell is paved with 'good intentions.'" With that said, Inspector Belchino left the room.

"I am really sorry about his remarks sir; He will be severely reprimanded for thi-" The man with white hair raised his hand, interrupting the chief.

"That is not necessary; however, if can you give us a moment to talk…"

"Ya sure, no problem." Said the chief.

"**Alone.**" The secretary general emphasized with a stern voice. The chief nodded as he walked backwards towards the exit. He quickly turned around and his face collided against the door. He hastily recovered and nervously fumbled to close the door behind him. After watching the porky police chief leave, the tall man walked towards the Gundam fighter and presented his hand for a proper introduction.

"You must be Domon Kasshu, I am…"

"Hans Quinze, Sectary General of GFTA." Domon said, interrupting the tall man. "So are you here to interrogate me personally?" The man was momentarily stunned by the young man's rudeness, leaving his hand hanging in the space between the two.

"No. An interrogation will not be necessary." Said Quinze as he retracted his hand and instead, loosened his tie.

"So I'm free to go." Domon started to stand up, not wanting to stay there any longer than necessary.

"Oh yes, but before you leave I would like ask you a question." Quinze's pale skin was a contrast to the dark suit that he was wearing. The room was eerily quiet as Domon watch the man closely, waiting for him to speak. Quinze glanced down, adjusting his glasses in the process but the man's glasses caught the reflection from the overhead light, giving Quinze a threatening appearance; one not as friendly as he made himself out to be. "So in your battles, do you normally obtain assistance to guarantee your victories, Mr. Kasshu?"

Domon's eyes widened for a moment in disbelief as he stared at the white haired man. The thought of what he was implying was sending his blood to boil.

"What are you implying? Do you think I have anything to do with what happened?" The words were forced out bitterly and clearly Quinze was not getting on the good side of Neo Japan's gundam fighter.

"No, you did not have anything to do with that unfortunate incident but that doesn't change the fact that it is something that _others_… will think."

Domon's glare turned into one of questioning as he repeated, "Others?"

Quinze decided to take a seat in the wooden chair and he motioned for the younger man to do so as well. Suspicions of Quinze and his ulterior motives made Domon hesitant in fulfilling the request to be seated… but he did so.

"In that context of others, that would be including but not limited to Neo Italy and the Gundam Fight Commission. They would be the ones to assume that you've had a hand in plotting against the assassination of Michelo Chariot."

"Well are they?" Domon questioned seriously.

Quinze leaned back against his chair and intertwined his fingers on his lap.

"You see Domon, Neo Italy will not file an official protest against Neo Japan after I explain to them that an official protest will bring a thorough investigation to **both **sides… and I guess their government does not want their reputation stained by the outing of Mr. Chariot's ties to organized crime."

Domon's insight of that colony's dilemma would not be an issue to him then but what about…

"If you are wondering, what of the Gundam Fight Commission, I can tell you that they will not be a problem for you."

"And why is that?"

Quinze let out a breath before continuing.

"The reason for that is because you are protected under the Articles of the Gundam Fight International Treaty. Article Four states that Gundam Fighters must always protect their own Gundams at **all** times and having interference and the destruction of Neros Gundam, Chariot has failed to oblige that rule and you were able to do so." Domon understood on how that rule had applied to that situation but there was something else.

"What of Article Five then?"

"Ah, Article Five, which states that all battles are done one-on-one. You see, in a regular match where two official gundam fighters have already engaged combat, which you and Michelo have done and a third party... like Neo Russia, let's say, interrupted your match. An investigation would be held and wonders if any ties were connected to Neo Italy or Neo Japan, but surely Neo Russia would be disqualified for violating that rule. Now because these gundams are unknown to us, we are sure that you or your colony does not have any ties."

Quinze removed his glasses as he attempted to clean them while he continued to stare at Domon, trying to read and decipher what the other man would question next. Surely he did not expect to hear the one word that was voiced.

"Gundams?"

Quinze returned his glasses to his face and smiled.

"Domon Kasshu, I see that you're not only quick in fighting but you were able to catch that little slip."

"I'm not an animal that they let loose just to fight." Domon frowned but Quinze laughed and agreed.

"You are certainly a very smart man. Excuse me if I have insulted you but yes, there have been four other encounters like the one you had today."

There was the shock that Quinze expected to see on the fighter's face.

"Damn… just who are they?"

"We do not know but that is the reason for why you are not held accountable for that incident. But what we do know is they were all coordinated attacks done by terrorist. Now if you don't mind, may I ask you one other question?" Quinze sat up staring at Domon seriously and that made the other man more attentive than ever.

"And what is that?" He replied slowly.

"Did the pilot say anything to you?"

Domon knew he was speaking of that unknown gundam and the cold voice that he heard.

"The only thing he said to me was… 'Mission Completed.'"

There was a pause as Domon watched Quinze contemplating. Obviously, that was important information that he just received… maybe it confirmed something to him. Domon didn't know and Quinze finally stood up and nodded to the fighter.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation." Before the older man could leave, Domon stood and stopped him.

"Wait! What are you going to do about this? Are you going to cancel the Gundam Fight?" Domon slowly walked around the table to stand by the other man, who was by the door. Quinze half turned to Domon to answer his question.

"No, if we stop or even postpone the gundam fight…" His hands were outspread and his arms motioned out. "We let them win, so the show must go on." Quinze smiled and nodded to Domon before walking out the door.

Staring at the door the white haired man just walked through, Domon just stood there still wondering who these people were killing gundam fighters. But now he wondered, why didn't that pilot kill him? There were still many questions to be answered but he figured they all wouldn't be answered at one time.

No need to stay in the police station any longer, the man in crimson walked out of the station and suddenly heard someone call his name.

"There you are. You took forever in there." Domon glanced over his should to see a brunette stroll over to his side, clad in a pink dress that reached mid thigh and long sleeved. Over her fitted dress, she wore a light blue blazer and small white boots. In her shoulder length, brown hair adorned a yellow headband and round yellow earrings.

"I don't need you to chaperone me, Rain." Domon looked away and began walking with the beautiful woman following behind.

"Well tell me how it went." She insisted as she kept pace with Domon's long strides.

"Bad." Her blue eyes widened in alarm as he continued to walk forward with his hands shoved in his pockets and a scowl plastered on his face.

"Bad? Are you in trouble?" The man didn't say anything and she huffed in annoyance. "Come on Domon, I need to know and you know that as well! You might as well tell me now." Rain was trying to be nice but when Domon got in one of his moods, he was difficult to talk to.

"Fine, Rain! Geeze!" Domon grumbled to himself but complied with Rain's wishes and told her of all the events that unfolded and the mysteries that were still floating about.

Along a Mediterranean beach, south of Italy, a young woman was strolling about the beautiful beach, admiring the wonderful scenery. The sun was setting over the horizon, giving the sea an amber glow. The wind blew softly, ruffling the girl's blonde hair and her long white sundress as it fluttering against her slender legs. She watched with a certain clam and enjoyment that gave her a wonderful sense of tranquility.

"Oh, Pargen, isn't this a magnificent sight? The scenery on Earth is so breathtaking and you certainly couldn't feel this refreshing wind or the fragrance of the Earth's water back home on the colony." She happily gazed at the horizon, overly enjoying the water and its calm waves.

"If I must say, Miss Relena, you are very right." The older man said as he walked a certain distance away from the contented girl.

As they continued walking, Relena would ever so often look down to see the small sea shells and pick a few for souvenirs. Looking further down, the blonde suddenly spotted a figure that seemed to be lying halfway on the shore, yet still in the water. Her curiosity peaked as she trekked over and gasped in alarm.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Relena?" Pargen addressed as he noticed the alarmed state of the young girl.

"Pargen, look!" She half turned and pointed to the figure not to far from her. "There is a person over there! Hurry and call for help!"

She hurried over to the immobile person, who was face down in the sand and she hooked her hands under their arms in an attempt to pull them out of the water. She grunted as they slid away from the water. Dropping down to her knees, Relena flipped the person over and pillowed their head in her lap, feeling the cold water seep into her dress that caused a chill to run up her spine. She hurriedly checked for a pulse and found one as she stared at the man she was holding. She could not really see his face but his body was heavy and with the green tank top and spandex shorts, Relena could make out the man and his perfect physical build. The girl pushed back the man's wet shaggy hair to reveal a young boy about her age.

She wondered what he was doing out here and why was he in the water. Could he have tried to kill himself?

Relena was getting cold but she was imagining how this boy was feeling, being unconscious in the water for who knew how long.

"Help will be arriving soon and you will be okay." Relena reassured as she turned her head to workers from her ship rushing toward them.


	4. Dilapidations and Assassination

Disclaimer: The creations of G Gundam and Gundam Wing are property of Bandai. Beginning synopsis taken from G Gundam Technical Manual. I do not own them so please don't sue me.

Story and original characters created and written by NeoSaturn

Co written by BlizzardAngel

Story also (forums)

Thoughts are in '' and/or _Italics_

------- means new setting

Synopsis: It is the Future Century 60, disputes between nations are settled not by war, but by organized tournaments between giant Mobile Fighters, called Gundams. The 13th Gundam Tournament is the most anticipated yet, with every colony eager to unveil its latest Fighter to the world. But something is amiss at this year's competition. Unidentified gundams appear and attack unsuspecting Gundam Fighters. Who are these gundams that have appeared suddenly? Only time will tell…

**G Gundam Wing**

Chapter Four

Dilapidations and Assassinations

The water was cold during the night of a bright, full moon. There was a cool breeze across the Mediterranean Sea, slightly ruffling the damp blonde hair of the unconscious woman in the water. She had been in the water since the gundam incident, which was a few hours earlier. She was kept afloat by the safety mechanism in her flight suit.

A sudden wave jerked her body and splashed water over her face, moving her blonde pigtail away from her name tag that read, 'Po, S.' It was Sally floating in the middle of the sea, getting shined down on by the ever luminous moon.

Her breath hitched and eyes opened slightly. She did not know where she was nor what was happening. All she could hear was a muffled chop-chop-chop sound that was drawing nearer. Her vision was blurry, supplying her a setting that was dark but she could not help but search instinctively for him. Suddenly, all she could see was a bright light. Sally took in a deep breath as she saw him and his large blue eyes, with his small smile that he only showed around her.

Sally stared at him and mouthed his name but he was growing further away from her.

"N-no…" Sally's voice rasped. "A-An…dy"

She slowly lifted her hand and reached for him, trying to get a hold of him so he wouldn't go any further but he was too far from her grasp. She could not grab on to him and something began aching in her chest. When Sally couldn't see him anymore a powerful pain in her heart spiked so high, she blacked out. Then a hand dragged her over and lifted her up into a basket to ascend to the helicopter that was over head, shining a light down on them.

* * *

Sally was lying down on a bed in the base's infirmary. The first thing she realized was that she had a very bad headache but refrained from groaning out loud. She was too weak to even do that but there was something else in the room with her. She could hear them. Sally forced her eyes opened, not fully but enough to blink several times and see a man in a long white jacket talking to an older man with dark grayish hair, and a face that was aging nicely. He was still a handsome man but the state he was in now was stressed as she noticed dark circles beneath his worried eyes.… _'Mikhail.' _She thought, immediately recognizing the man and his gruff voice. Their voices were soft but she could still hear them.

"Ms. Po is going to be fine. Like I said before, we must run several tests on her to see how bad her concussion is but I truly think that Ms. Po is a strong woman. I don't think it is severe."

Sally blinked again, refocusing on Mikhail as he let out a breath of relief.

"That's great news but when do you think that she is going to come to? It's been some hours now and I'm getting really worried. You don't think that she could be in a possible coma, do you?"

"No, she is not, I assure you. The field agent said that she had been conscious in the water when they came to rescue her, but she was still very weak then from floating in the cold water for all that time. Should I be expecting any more survivors?" The doctor questioned seriously.

There was a slight pause and Sally watched as Mikhail glanced down and answered with a hurtful but too the point 'No'.

But that was all she heard as she squeezed her eyes shut and fell willingly into unconsciousness.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. I will come and check up on Ms. Po later." The doctor walked out of the room while Mikhail stared at the shut door of the room for a moment before his eyes adverted to the woman on the bed. He took a few steps toward her and ended up by her side and reached his hand out to touch her own.

"He will pay for our friends, Sally. I promise you."

* * *

A city once full of prosper and life has now dwindled down to filth, a lowly city of abandonment. A place where gangs rule the territory and thugs walk the streets. New York had been a battle field for many intense gundam matches that destroyed buildings and broke the streets. It put many people out of homes that now roamed the streets in rags for clothing, in dilapidated homes and with food so scarce. Rain saw it all.

She and Domon had arrived to New York the evening before and had stayed in a city miles away from this one they had just arrived in. It was a sight that she almost did not want to see. Homeless people were everywhere, occupying these buildings that were barely standing and the rubble in the street could almost make someone trip or twist their ankle. She was almost a victim to that fate if it wasn't for Domon's quick reflexes.

As they walked further into the city, she noticed up ahead that there was a group of children playing, tossing a can between them but that wasn't all. The rest of their friends were digging through trash, searching for something to eat…something for all of them and she stopped.

Domon sensed something wrong and turned to glance at Rain when he noticed that she wasn't moving.

"Come on, Rain, we don't have all day." He said and continued walking.

"Don't you see all of this? It's so…heartbreaking." Her voice was small and empathetic to the sad sight.

"We don't have time to be sympathetic, we have to find Crockett!" Domon said uncaringly. He continued to walk but halted at Rain's words.

"Don't you mean, we have to find _him?_"

Domon turned around and gave Rain a hard stare. She stood her ground and waited for him to answer her but he eventually glanced away, directing his gaze to the ground where he noticed the top of a torn newspaper with what seemed like a boxer… He lifted one dark brow, and walked over to it in curiosity. Rain backed away from him but noticed that his eyes were fixated on something on the ground and she directed her gaze downward also.

Domon bent down and grabbed the ripped newspaper and read the headlines out loud.

"'The Match of the Century! Who will win it? Will it be Earth's current heavy weight champion, Carmela "Ice Bag" Conomy? Or will it be the man from space, the colony champion with one hundred wins, Chibodee Crockett? Be there tonight as these two legends will fight it out in the ring!' Hmmm, we found him, Rain. It's tonight at seven at the Madison Square Garden."

Rain rolled her eyes.

"Great, you found him." Her voice showed nothing of joy or enthusiasm for his find.

Domon sensed Rain's offset mood. He made her angry at him again but he disregarded it. He had better things to do at the moment then have a pissed off Rain after him. She'll just get over it anyway.

"Let's go."

"Wow, what compassion you have. I'm surprised you're not frostbitten from being so cold!" Rain said angrily.

Domon turned around and walked up to Rain. She was getting him agitated.

"We don't have time for this, Rain! These people made this world like this. They wanted to fight for territory and so they got it! The Earth is a fighting ring and they created all of this so it's their fault that this world is so fucked up. Now let's go!"

Domon yelled and grabbed Rain's arm to move her forward but she yanked her arm away from him, stepped up to Domon in his face and pointed to the children that were struggling to survive in the conditions given to them.

"It's not their fault, Domon! They're victims to the country's greed! How could they have prevented this?"

"…"

Domon was going to be stubborn and not look at what she was pointing to because he already knew what he would see, but that wasn't his problem now and why couldn't she see that? He did eventually turn his head away from Rain's burning blue eyes and glanced at the children. Only for a moment did his eyes linger on them before he turned in the right direction of the Madison Square Garden and set out to find Chibodee.

Rain was watching him and she felt that she got through to him, even if it was just a little and she sighed in frustration and followed Domon west.

* * *

Inside the dressing room of Chibodee Crockett, there were loud giggles and cheers from several gorgeous women inside.

"Woohoo! Go, Chibodee!" One girl cheered loudly as she and the other three in the room stared at their gundam fighter warming up for his upcoming boxing match.

"Don't worry, ladies. Your champion will not disappoint you tonight!"

The man was wearing his yellow boxing shorts with a red belt, along with his blue and yellow boots. He quickly jabbed at the punching bag, bouncing on his toes with a wide grin plastered on his face. After facing the bag and feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins, Chibodee stopped.

He took off his gloves and wiped the sweat from his brow, moving several pink locks.

"You girls are so good to me. You spoil me rotten." The boxer said and his grin never faltered as he ran another hand through his pink bangs to his blue head of hair. One of the girls stood up from the couch and handed him a towel. Her blonde hair rested just past her shoulders.

"We're so good to you because you are the greatest. You deserve nothing but the best!" She winked at him and the other girls made it to him and surrounded him with a big hug.

"You knock that guy out! We'll be cheering for you."

"Thank you, girls." Chibodee's emerald eyes shone in confidence and pride as the girls he adored cheered him on. "That's all I need to hear to win!"

The girls placed their hands on the man in the middle and thrust their arms in the air, shouting excitedly, "Go, Chibodee!"

There was a knock at the door and Neo America's gundam fighter walked over to the door and opened it to two of his body guards.

"Douglas! Grumman! Come on in."

The two men dressed in suits walked through the door way and greeted the ladies in the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Crockett. We just wanted to wish you luck on your match against Conomy."

Chibodee walked to his chair and picked up his robe to put it on.

"Thanks guys, but I have the greatest wishes of luck from my ladies but I want to say a little somethin' to the man upstairs also." Chibodee double tapped his chest, kissed two fingers and pointed them to the sky. One of the guards raised an eyebrow at the boxer as he put a hand to his ear to listen in on the incoming message.

"Yes. We were able to locate a priest for you and he has just arrived."

"Great! Bring him up. I've got a few minutes before I have to go out there." The girls giggled as they packed up some of their stuff to get ready to go out for the match.

"Oh come on guys, what's the problem?" Chibodee sat down on a chair while Douglas, the man wearing a dark suit and glasses stepped forward.

"We just wanted to warn you about the rumors that have been going around about gundam fighters getting killed." Douglas said with a serious face but Chibodee just started laughing.

"Come on guys! I'm a champion! I am the greatest gundam fighter! I didn't get that title from not being able to defend myself and being a sissy. I can take whoever comes my way and surely my guardian beauties will have nothing come close to me."

Douglas glanced back to Grumman and sighed. Chibodee was always so cocky and headstrong. It was true that Chibodee did work his way up for being an outstanding fighter.

"We just want you to be careful and know that we are stepping up our security around you. There is no such thing as being overly cautious in a time like this."

"Don't worry. As long as you do your jobs I have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yes, sir!" The two men said at the same time. There was another knock at the door and Grumman stepped over to the door and opened it to see a guard and a shorter man behind him.

"The priest has arrived to see Chibodee. We have already done a search on him and found no hidden weapons, he is clear."

Grumman nodded at the escort and motioned for the priest to walk in. Grumman couldn't take his eyes off of the priest. He expected to see a short old man, grey hair and a wrinkled face but instead he was watching a young man, who looked no more than sixteen years old, walk through the door.

"You're the priest!" Douglas asked just as surprised as the other body guard. The young priest lifted his head to acknowledge the guard and Douglas could clearly see the white priest collar around his neck. He also wore a long black, priestly coat that resembled a trench coat. The priest shifted his large, violet eyes to the guard and grinned.

"You're never too young to serve a greater purpose." The priest said as he scanned through everyone in the dressing room, noticing the ladies packing up and getting ready to leave. His eyes fell on Chibodee, telling the girls that he'll be right with them.

The ladies were walking towards the door to leave and when the red head was going to reach for the knob, the priest stepped in and opened it for her.

"There you go, ladies." He said with suave and gave them a dashing smile.

The girls giggled and commented loudly how cute he was.

"Thank you, Father." They all said in unison as they walked out but not before checking out the cute, brunet priest one last time.

Chibodee glanced over to see the commotion and was shocked at the young priest.

"I've seen a _man_ of the cloth but I've never seen a **boy** of the cloth." Chibodee said and emerald and violet eyes locked.

"At times like these, god needs all the help he can get, even if it's someone as young as I am." The priest shot back but then smiled as he shifted one long brown lock of hair from his eye.

Chibodee sighed and motioned for the guards to get out of the room.

"Alright Grumman, Douglas, you know the drill. Give me a minute with the priest."

The guards nodded and left the room. Chibodee glanced at the young man before he knelt down in front of him.

"You can start...Father."

The young priest stood before Chibodee and motioned the sign of the cross with his left hand while he held the black, hard-covered bible in his right.

"Put your hands together and lower your head in prayer while I read a passage from Ezekiel 25:17."

Chibodee closed his eyes and the priest opened the bible and began his speech.

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men."

The priest began a slow trek around the kneeling man as he read.

"Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children."

The young man dressed in the long black robes stopped behind the boxer and his eyes turned from large, adoring eyes to a piercing, dark stare. His left hand went to turn the page but instead of there being more versus, there was a rectangular shaped hole in the rest of the pages and the overhead light glinted off the shiny black surface inside.

"And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers."

The priest gripped the black pistol and pointed it at the back of Chibodee's lowered head.

"And you will know my name is the lord," Violet eyes glinted as the priest finished the passage strongly. "When I lay my vengeance upon thee!"

The gun cocked back and Chibodee's eyes opened widely and gasped at the fatal sound.

* * *


End file.
